villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alistair Loveless III
Sir Alistair Loveless III is the main antagonist in the Cluefinders 4th Grade Adventures game. He plans on unleashing the power of Set, the Egyptian God of Evil and Chaos, whom it was believed Peribsen was aligned with. Loveless planned for this ever since he was a poor urchin in the streets of London. But Loveless's plan had a loose end that he forgot to tie up (which later proved to be his undoing), inside a secret passageway was a scroll that Loveless and his goons have forgotten was later found by Socrates and the Cluefinders which they later translated to pursue him and thwart the unleashing of Set. Personality Alistair Loveless is extremely power-hungry and has an unpleasant disposition. As a child, he was poor and lived on the streets of London, but he grew up to become a reputable archaeologist at the London Museum. He is frequently condescending to his colleague Professor Botch. He seems to have quite a large ego and overestimates himself, such as when he tried and failed to control the power of Seth. According to his profile in The ClueFinders: Mystery Mansion Arcade, he saw his first Egyptian mummy in a London museum when he was 8 years old. This is quite possibly what inspired his pursuit of Egyptology in his adulthood. The profile also states that his ambition is to be the world's most powerful villain and that his favorite color is jet-black. Appearances ''ClueFinders 4th Grade Adventures: Puzzle of the Pyramid'' Alistair Loveless is the main antagonist of the game. He plans on unleashing the power of Seth, the Egyptian God of Chaos. He kidnaps Professor Botch and raids Perabsen's tomb. However, the ring which he required to unleash Seth's power was accidentally taken by Joni when it latched onto her finger the day prior to Alistair raiding the tomb. Alistair Loveless interrogates Professor Botch for one piece of information: the location of the ring (the one that latched onto Joni's finger). Professor Botch tries to feign ignorance, but Loveless manages to figure out the ClueFinders have the ring and sends his minions after them, as well as admitting to a shocked Professor Botch of his plot of conducting a ceremony to awaken Set from his slumber. Having acquired the ring, Loveless returns to the tomb, where he will begin the ceremony to summon Set and unleash the power of Chaos. His goons put ancient pistons and gears in place that will cause the pyramid, long buried underground, to rise to the surface, so that Loveless will be ready to conduct the ceremony. Meanwhile, Loveless finally manages to awaken Set from the ground in order to grant the power of Ultimate Chaos. As it turns out, however, his overconfidence was his weakness, as he has never considered the possibility that he might not be able to control Chaos (just as Professor Botch warned before). As punishment for Loveless' foolishness, Set transports Loveless' soul to a dead mummy, just before the ClueFinders show up to stop Set. Loveless, now a living mummy, gets angry at Set for his current condition and demands that he be granted of the power of Ultimate Chaos. Set, seeing that Loveless is still sticking to his mistake again, refuses, and instead flings Loveless and his minions down a chasm with one wave of his hand and was never seen until the end of the skirmish against Set. LapTrap and Socrates express relief that Set is finally gone forever and they won't be seeing the now-mummified Loveless again. (Unbeknownst to the ClueFinders) the mummified Loveless disguised as a newspaper-reading passenger and cackling madly. ''ClueFinders Mystery Mansion Arcade'' Alistair Loveless is one of the villains who appears in the mansion to try and trap the ClueFinders (alongside Fletcher Q. Limburger, Peracles Lear and Ms. Rose). Each villain has a unique trap for one of the ClueFinders, and Loveless has a challenge designed for Leslie Clark, which takes place in a library. At the end of the game, when the ClueFinders all escape from the traps, each villain is subjected to their own trap. Alistair Loveless is last seen being tormented by gargoyles in the mansion's library. Trivia *His name is a parody of and reference to the renegade ex-Cobnferedate scientist Dr. Arliss Loveless from Wild Wild West. *Interestingly, Alistair Loveless retains his original human appearance in Mystery Mansion Arcade, rather than his mummified form at the end of ClueFinders 4th Grade. How he was able to revert back isn't explained in the game. Category:Kidnapper Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Evil from the Past Category:God Wannabe Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Power Hungry